


You Made Me Love You

by preciousandpure



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: What would have happened if Flynn was in the audience when Lucy sang "You Made Me Love You" instead of Wyatt, and Lucy meant everything she sang while also trying desperately not to be too obvious about it.





	You Made Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I wrote after "Hollywoodland" aired. When I first heard the song I immediately felt it fit these two better, so I knew I had to write where Flynn was in the audience instead.

“You made me love you,” Lucy started nervously as she glanced around the room. Her eyes caught Flynn’s, and she immediately pulled them away. She could not be aware of his eyes on her at this moment, especially with these words coming out of her mouth. 

“I didn’t want to do it. I didn’t want to do it.” Which in her case was true. She never would have thought that she would end up falling for him. When they first met, all she had heard about him was that he was some crazy terrorist who stole a time machine, can’t get much crazier than that. She had to admit, it did take her quite some time to actually feel anything for him, but when it happened, it hit her hard. Now here she is, singing a song to a room full of people, including Flynn, that perfectly describes exactly how she had been feeling towards him for a while now. 

“You made me want to, and all the time you knew it,” the words came out a little sharp and raggedy as she struggled not to feel his eyes burning into her. She was sure her cheeks were more than just a bit pink, even under her makeup. “I guess you always knew it.” 

She made the mistake of letting her eyes drift in his direction, and when she saw the smirk and look of absolute amusement on his face, she almost got off the stage and ran. But she knew that would raise more than a few questions that she just couldn’t deal with right now. 

“You made me happy sometimes, you made me glad,” oh she was really dreading singing this next part. “But there were times you made me feel so bad.”

There it was, the lyrics that fit too well. The ones that made her completely lose track of her thought process and in turn, forget the rest of the words to the song. She stood there for a second, but nothing came out of her mouth. She smiled politely at the audience and then turned to the piano man who stopped playing when she asked. When she turned back around though, there was Flynn, making his way through the crowd to the stage. Lucy panicked for a moment before deciding to get off the stage and head in the other direction. Did she actually think she could avoid him? Of course not, but at least this was buying her some time to think of what to say when he catches up with her. She headed straight for the champagne, but before she got there, she heard a voice call her name. 

“Lucy,” she hears again. Of course it’s Flynn, who else could it be.

“Great,” she thinks, “can’t even get some more alcohol first.” 

She turned around to be met with exactly what she wishes she didn’t have to be met with at this moment. Flynn approached her with all of his usual smugness still intact. 

“So, what was that?” 

“What was what?” She replied, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Oh I don’t know, perhaps the way you just ran off the stage just now?” 

“I just…” she started, trying to keep her shaky voice under control, “I was really nervous, you know, with all those people looking at me, and I just really needed some air.” 

She finally looked him in the eyes, big mistake. She felt her stomach drop. “I have to go,” she said as she turned around, about to run off again. But before she could even take one step away, Flynn reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

“Lucy,” he said softly. 

She turned around to face him, and was met with his soft eyes as he looked down at her. There was a couple moments of silence between the two of them where they just stood there, eyes locked on one another, until Flynn finally reached out and took her face softly in his hands. Lucy’s heart was pounding out of her chest and she could barely breathe as he leaned in, and then their lips connected. Suddenly it was only them, all the noise in the room drowned out and there was only the wave of emotion that came over her in that moment. She could feel the passion in the kiss, but it wasn’t needy. It was meant to show her that she had no reason to run. 

As their lips parted, she realized she did not feel the need to run anymore. She wanted to stay right here with him. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, one that was meant to comfort her and ease any worries she might have. 

She smiled back. “Thank you.” 

He took her hand into his own, “Everything you sang about, I feel the same way.” 

She interlaced her fingers with his. She wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
